


Yoshiko to issho ni, merikuri!

by maniacwrites



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacwrites/pseuds/maniacwrites
Summary: Spending Christmas Eve with best girl!





	Yoshiko to issho ni, merikuri!

**Author's Note:**

> New style, casual stuff. When I say "new style" I probably mean the style I was meant to write these kinds of things in the first place. 
> 
> Side note: I'll be using the Japanese family name Hafumika and the pre-fix of "san" in order to keep the fanfic gender neutral just in case y'all as straight as a wet spaghetti. Might seem weird doing an EL fanfic with Jap names but bear with me here.  
> Notes explaining "Hafumika" at the bottom!
> 
> After much deliberation, I shall be changing what Yohane calls you to Arte, an abreviated form of Artemis and a mostly gender neutral name. Her number one little demon shouldn't have a human name after all! She reverts back to calling you Hafumika when flustered.

 

 

 

 

 

> "Hey, _Arte_ , where are we going?"

Yoshiko questions innocently as she tilts her head to the right, gentle words coming out from her parted lips glistening in the light. Did Yoshiko use lip gloss today? You question to yourself. Your eyes trace down while thinking of how to reply her, and catch a slight glimpse of her cleavage from her unintentional provocative body gesture. Flustered, you hastily look back up and reply "Wait till we get there", smiling and tilting your head to the left to match her.

   
  
         "You say that but...." Yoshiko dejectedly shifts her head to the left and looks down. "We.... can't exactly go anywhere now that the train has broken down right?". Ah, of course, curse our little demon luck. The train had to break down on our precious Christmas Eve date. No powers of sorcery are going to get us out of this pickle - it is what caused this, after all. Well, not that you're complaining about spending more time with your little jewel of course, just that you'd rather spend it in a more romantic location.

 

         "Should we walk?" You suggest to Yoshiko. "Ah, I'll carry you of course.". Clearly you didn't think that through did you? It's still on the - ah well I'll let _Yohane_ explain it to you this time....

 

         "Are you perhaps a fool? My number one little demon _Arte_ wouldn't say that!" Yoshiko says with a dumbfounded look on her face. "We are still on the Tohoku Shinkansen! I don't know where we're going but we've been on the trains for a good 5 hours by now. You dragged me out of my house at 7.30 AM to take the first train and even got me to buy a boxed bento for breakfast! I do hope you have a stellar lunch prepared for me to make this train ride worth it! Besides.... I wouldn't want to put my most precious little demon through that much strain.". Time check, 2 PM, just nice for lunch. Miraculously, the train carriage you happen to be in is empty enough for the two of you to sit down. Of course you have a stellar lunch for her, she deserves it after all!

 

         "Here you go Yoshiko-chan!", you say as you pull out a slightly oversized bento box from your bag. "Our lunch!" Your queen deserves the best. You spent hours prepping this lunch, complete with marinated meats, homemade condiments and most importantly, love.(You do love her right?) You can see Yoshiko's jaw hit the floor as you pulled it out. But as you open the first lid, it happens, her eyes start to sparkle and she salivates a little and gulps it down. The scent of fried tempura, white rice and nori (seaweed) hits both of you in the face and even you start to salivate a little. It would take too long to describe all 6 layers of this masterpiece so, onward we shall go!

 

         "I-it's okay to indulge every once in a while, right?" Yoshiko stutters as her eyes dart from right to left between the different compartments, salivating and deciding what she should eat first. The glisten from her eyes is suddenly interrupted as she looks at you, pouting.   
  
         

         "Wait a minute,  _Hafumika-san_.... does this mean.... we'll be on the trains until  **DINNER**?!?!" She exasperatedly exclaimed. Well, at least this saves you the trouble of breaking it to her. As a plus side, you also got to see her  _adorable_ fang! "Well.... with a lunch this extravagant from my little demon I guess I'll have to forgive you this time.... Wait a minute....  **DAKARA YOHANE YO**!". What is she, a tsundere? You love it. Of course you do. You love everything about her. Not as much as me, but you come close.... You DO come close to the amount I love her right? Ah whatever I'll return the fourth wall to you now.

 

        The train ride to Sapporo was.... Pleasant.... to say the least. But, after sleeping on the train for another 3 hours, you've finally arrived at Sapporo! This trip has gone mostly according to plan, as you'll be arriving at the restaurant you made a reservation at just on time! "Sapporo Prince Hotel".... Just the sound of it sends chills down your spine. It clearly sent chills down Yoshiko's spine as well, evident by her constant.... uh.... Yohane noises? I.... have no idea how to describe this cute thing.... And her looking furiously back and forth between you and the hotel.

 

        "Isn't this ridiculously expensive!?" Yoshiko marveled. Well, of course it is, you paid for the entire trip didn't you? Both your tickets to Sapporo already set you back 64000 yen, her lunch bento already cost 50000 yen, excluding utility bills, and the tickets cost you a good 42000 yen, making the total of this trip (excluding dinner) an astounding 156000 yen (or 1373 USD for you Americans). Of course, you aren't going to tell Yoshiko all of this. You wouldn't want her to worry about it. With a simple "It's okay", the both of you walk into the intimidating restaurant.

 

         After eating your fills, which came to be a grand total of 20000 yen, Yoshiko wasn't going to let you escape this time. You've spent almost 200000 yen for her sake, and you definitely will spend more because of souvenirs and the train tickets back (which is another 10 hours just so you know). "Why are you spending so much money tonight? _y_ _ou know I'd have been fine just spending today with you, right?_ " Yohane questions, with the last part of course being said under her breath.

 

         "Well, I'd like to spend all my savings while I'm alive. Doesn't exactly make sense to keep my savings when I'll have the benefit of you taking care of me while I work tirelessly for the both of us, right?" You say, somewhat lightheartedly. Upon hearing this, Yoshiko blushes a little, turning her usually pale face into a pinkish hue. "And besides," You continue, "It's Christmas. Let me splurge a little, will you?". Both of you continue to book in, tired after spending 10 hours in a train.

 

        "It looks like they accidentally double-booked our room, and the other guest is here, Yoshiko-chan...." You say as you look down, with a slightly crestfallen look on your face. 

        "Eh? Then what should we do?" Yoshiko questions, too worried about her night with you being ruined to care for you calling her Yoshiko.

        "But in exchange, they upgraded us to the best room they had! I guess this little demon luck isn't too bad after all, isn't it?" You exclaim excitedly. You expected Yoshiko to do something kind of tsundere-ish, like hit you, or jump in joy only to berate you. Instead, she took 2 steps towards you, tugged your jacket and looked down. After a few seconds, she began holding you in a tight embrace. One so tight and warm that it could only have happened on this very day, in these very specific circumstances.

 

         "Of course it isn't too bad..." said Yoshiko as she sniffed back her tears. "It is what allowed me to meet you, after all!" Looking up into your face, you see her eyes slightly red from the tears she cried before, and a smile purer than the whitest snow in the world. You hug her back. Why wouldn't you? She's perfect.

 

         Heading up to your room, you realise the twin beds room you initially booked turned into 1 queen-sized bed upon upgrading. You'd love this, but how would Yoshiko react to this? I mean, this IS certainly an upgrade, but how well will Yoshiko handle 1 bed? Will she love it? Here's a secret: She does.

 

         "Aaaaaah, a fluffy queen sized bed!" Yoshiko giggles. "Now we can sleep together without having to make any excuses about needing to sleep together!" You heave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness your girlfriend is such an angel - even if she's a fallen one. After your baths and some card games the two of you are ready to welcome Christmas. In bed. Snuggling together, the time is now 11:59 PM. You have her adorable little face and body all to yourself tonight.

 

         "I'm glad I spent all this money for today." You whisper, slightly blushing from how close the two of you are. "Even if it was just for today, I knew I wanted to have you all to myself." You feel a little sad saying that, knowing that such a romantic opportunity like this may never appear again.

 

         "What are you talking about? We still have a long day tomorrow and many more to come!" Yoshiko chuckled. You knew your girlfriend was a sweet angel, but damn did she up her game level tonight. Pulling her closer to you, you begin to stroke her long hair to coax her to sleep. Soon, you find yourself being overwhelmed by fatigue and you are soon to sleep, but not before you manage to murmur some final words for the day.

 

 

 

> "I love you, _Yohane_."

 

HAPPY END

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Hafumika" comes from 2 (obviously) Japanese words. First being hafu or ハーフ, meaning "half". Second being mikatsuki or 三日月, which means "crescent moon".  
> Obviously the inspiration for "moon" came from the phrase "月がきれいですよね？", which means "The moon is pretty isn't it?". However, it is also a famous romantic phrase due to having a romantic undertone, probably from the word "tsuki"(moon), which sounds like "suki"(like).  
> But why "crescent"? Isn't a full moon supposed to be more romantic? Well.... yes.... but I beg to defer. I find that crescent moons have a more romantic atmosphere than a full moon due to the concept of "imperfection". Love is never whole without faults and neither is a crescent moon.  
> The inspiration for "half" simply came from the fact that you are never "whole" by yourself.  
> It also doesn't help that it will be a half moon on Christmas day.
> 
> ALSO YES I DID DO MY RESEARCH FOR THIS YOU DO IN FACT NEED TO TAKE 4 TRAINS FROM YOHANE'S HOUSE TO SAPPORO
> 
> Also yes, you cooked 6 layers of bento for Yohane. You are a dedicated partner
> 
> I should stop listening to anisong while writing stuff so I stop singing along and wotaing


End file.
